Sweetest Fire
by M.R.H.I
Summary: Part II of Sweetest Fire : The Art of Healing - A moment of rash decision could be the answer to all problems, or it could be the end of what has been heaven. Draco makes a choice, Harry decides, and the answer? There's always a light after the storm.
1. Love Me Sweetly

****

Title: Sweetest Fire Part I - Love Me Sweetly

****

Author Name: M.R.H.I.

****

Author Email: anitney_fanfics@yahoo.com

****

Category: Romance

****

Sub-category: Humor

****

Keyword: Draco Harry birthday leather candles

****

Rating: R

****

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Blaise/Seamus, Sirius/Remus

****

Summary: Love can be found in the strangest, most unexpected of place, and in this case, it was no different. Harry Potter, now a sixth year, out on a midnight rendezvous because of a sleepless night, finds himself at the Astronomy Tower... and hears the most unexpected thing, which leads to another greatest change in his life. Slashy, sweet, and full of fluff. Readers, beware!

Author Note: Written in honor of my birthday, November 7. Hope you like ^_^

**** Sirius in this story is still living and is currently trying to seduce his best friend, Remus.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The dim moonlight slipped through the windows into corridors of Hogwarts as silver shadows gently chasing the darkness away. Everything was silent, as it should be at this hour of the night, where all students were either peacefully at rest in their dorms, shagging endlessly somewhere in the castle, or like Filch, lurking around, hoping to catch any mischievous wanderer.

Soft footsteps echoed hollowly against the stone wall across the hall, but nothing was visible as far as eyes can see. Of course, under the Invisibility Cloak, no human eyes could detect the source that was making the quiet noises, of which, Harry Potter was very grateful for.

Another nightmare had hit him full force again. This time, Voldemort seemed very vicious for some very strange reason. The only thing Harry could make out of his dream was that the man wanted chocolate for dessert but his faithful Death Eaters failed to give him (who knew Voldemort was into chocolate? ^~^). Harry shuddered. He would definitely not want to be in their place right now.

Now, naturally, Harry had tried to go back to sleep, except sleep was nowhere near as he laid there, tossing and turning and sweating under the hot summer sky. Summer vacation was only a few days away, and, having finished all of their Owls and exams, now only thought of what would await them when they came back home for summer. Harry, on the other hand, felt lonelier than ever. Leaving Hogwarts meant leaving his home, and his friends, and all the things he fell in love with, yes, even Potions. But he fell in love with Potions in a hateful kind of way, so it really didn't matter. And leaving Hogwarts also meant going back to the Dursleys, the one thing he absolutely despised.

Sirius was freed a few weeks ago, as Wormtail had finally been captured. Sirius was very close to going back to Azkaban when he jumped on Wormtail and attempted to kill him with his bare hands. Luckily, Remus had been there to restrain him, and for some reason, his godfather had looked very flustered when Remus was admonishing him thoroughly. Harry wondered why; Sirius usually didn't give any mind to anyone who scolded at him.

Anyway, now Sirius was staying at Hogwarts with Remus, who had come back, under the 'command' of Dumbledore, to take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts once again. Harry would love to stay with Sirius, but he knew Sirius was very busy, with all the things he had to keep up with his best friend after these long years, and not to mention fixing Godric's Hollow. This was supposed to be a secret and a surprise for Harry, but unfortunately, Sirius's uncontrolled excitement and blabbing mouth gave it away. His godfather had promised to take him back to his home once it was fixed, but not now, because Sirius didn't want Harry to see the state it was in, so grudgingly, Harry had agreed to stay at the Dursleys for another summer.

Now here he was, walking aimlessly around when he knew Filch would be around here somewhere, thinking of how unfair the world was, and how he wished, once again, that he was a normal teenager without a lunatic-for-a-murderer hot on his tail. 

Harry was very bitter. Oh yes, he was _very_ bitter. For one, he was going back to the Dursleys. For another, he has developed a _huge_ crush on a certain Slytherin towards the end of the year, and was now wishing that the blond sex-god was here with him. None of his friends knew about this, of course, since he was such a great secret keeper, but Seamus must have suspected something, because he has been watching Harry with the blank look lately. Being the oblivious Gryffindor like he was, Harry was not aware of the crush Seamus has on him, when the whole Hogwarts student population practically knew.

Harry really had no idea when this feeling was pinned onto him, or if he was really gay or not, but one day, he found himself watching, enchanted by the look Draco Malfoy had on his face as he worked on his Potion. Harry marveled how the no-longer slicked back, silvery blond hair fell softly over his eyes, obscuring slightly the burning intensity that those silver orbs held as he stirred his potion, once in a while would impatiently pushed the blond locks away. Harry watched, wide eyes anticipating when the lower, slightly full lip was caught between his teeth as Draco began worrying it, frowning slightly as he read the directions and sprinkled some powder into his potion. His eyes traveled the length of Draco's neck to his collarbone; he had taken his cloak off earlier, and had his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a few buttons undone from neck down. Harry's emerald eyes were dark with a hungry sort of desire as they drank in the milky-pale skin, smooth and flawless and, from the look of it, must be very firm and nice to the touch.

Of course, watching something oh so deliciously beautiful like Draco Harry couldn't blame himself for not stirring his potion right and having it exploded into his face, sending purple-green, gooey liquid splattered everywhere. Harry soon found a very angry, purple-green face Snape screaming at him on top of his lungs, but he paid him no heed, for his eyes were on Draco, again.

Draco, this time, was looking at him, too. His eyes were confused for a moment, wondering what was going on, for he, being so far back to the classroom as he was, did not caught any ugly liquid on himself at all. Then those beautiful silver stars lit up when he realized what had happened, and smirked at Harry, which was the final straw for the boy, and he breathlessly, and urgently, too, waited for the lesson to end so he could go and take care of his 'little' problem, pooling somewhere between his legs.

Sighing, Harry shook his head, clearing it from the memory. He couldn't bear to let himself think of what would happen if anyone know about this, especially Draco, for there was no one in this universe the blond would have any feeling for him, friendly or friendli_er_ at that. But a guy is allowed to dream, isn't he?

So absorbed in his thoughts as he was, Harry did not see where he was going and nearly bumped into the door if he didn't stop in time. Blinking in confusion, Harry took in his surrounding, and realized with a jolt that he was in the Astronomy Tower, the most famous place in Hogwarts for its known use for shagging.

Harry was about to turn and walk away, when he heard sounds from inside. Blushing furiously, as Harry thought he had walked into a snog (or something more) session, and seriously was about to run away, when the sounds formed into words, and, with his curiosity nagging at him, Harry leaned against the door and listened.

Words quickly reached his ears, slightly muffled because of the door, and Harry's eyes widened as he realized whose voice it was.

"... wrong with me? Why, of all the people, must it be him? Why? Why? What have I, the most gorgeous, sexiest, hottest creature on two legs that had ever graced this dull world with my radiant presence, done to deserve such punishment? Oh, the shame! The disgrace! I will be spat on, trample on, sneer at, my name will be written down forevermore for the world to know, that I, Draco Malfoy, have had the biggest crush in century on his one and only absolutely ravishing enemy!"

At this Harry's heart leaped into his throat. He couldn't believe his ear. When Draco Malfoy said 'enemy', was he implying...?

"Yes!" the voice shouted out in frustration, as if reading Harry's thought. "I really fancy Harry Potter! Is that so bad? Of all the people in this world, I have to go and like Harry - Fucking - Potter. I hate myself." Harry could have sworn Draco was sulking, but he could have cared less, for Draco Malfoy had admitted that he liked...

...._ Me, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy likes me! I must be in Wonderland_... Harry's thought was cut off when something else Draco was saying caught his ears.

"My birthday's tomorrow, and I can't even concentrate on being happy about it, because Harry Potter is on my mind, _all_ the time, every time, every minute, every day, every night, and that is a very bad thing since I have to take care of myself every time because I just _can't_ stop thinking about him!" Harry blushed. Oh my, how flattering.

"Potter! I hate you, but I can't hate you, because I fancy you, therefore, I hate you like you. And worst of all, he probably doesn't like me. Heck, I bet he's not even gay. I mean, I _know_ I'm not gay either, but..." Harry wondered if Draco knew what he was talking about, but dismissed the idea, as something Draco said earlier tugged at his mind.

__

Draco's birthday is tomorrow.

Grinning rather devilishly, Harry turned and walked away, a plan already forming in his head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Seamus watched Harry.

He watched as Harry hummed and made his bed, a thing no boy in his right state of mind would do. He watched as Harry danced himself into the bathroom, swinging his clothes as if dancing with an invisible being. He heard Harry laughed and sang in the shower under the running water.

And he was very suspicious.

A few moments later the sound of the water running stopped, and out came Harry, clad in nothing but a towel, draped dangerously low around his waist. Suspicion momentarily forgotten, Seamus looked at Harry hungrily, eyeing the droplets of water that was running down the perfectly tanned, toned chest, disappearing as they sipped through the towel. God, does Harry know how tantalizing he looks? Seamus wondered, but from the oblivious look on the boy's face, the blond thought not.

And then Harry was throwing clothes out from his trunk. "No, too bright, hmm... way too large... god, this looks hideous, oh my god, how could I have thought to even wear this!"

And it carried on for nearly an hour, until Harry threw his hand up in frustration. "Nothing! Nothing looks okay!" Harry cried, rounding on Seamus, who was busy looking at Harry's back to care. "Seamus, what should I do? Or rather, what should I wear!?"

It took Seamus a moment to collect his thoughts. "Oh, well, Harry, why are you so worried about what you should wear today? It's not like you..." Then his eyes narrowed. "Harry..."

Harry turned away, hoping to hide his blush. Seamus was sure to recognize the state one would be in when one is having a crush. Then Harry was suddenly being attacked from behind. "Seamus!" he cried, toppling over and fell onto, much to his horror, Ron's bed.

"Oh, Harry! You like me!" Seamus squealed like a schoolgirl, eyes shining in a way Harry did not like one bit. "You made me think I have no chance with you, then you come out and tell me you like me! Oh Harry, I like you too!"

Harry gaped, staring at him unbelievingly. Seamus, mistaking Harry's face for one of excitement (although how, I don't know, since he just looked very horrified) eagerly leaned down and kissed Harry fully on the lips, yes, tongue and all.

Harry gagged, wondering when and how long Seamus has been liking him, and realizing that he had a bigger problem to take care of right now, like... getting Seamus off him!

"Seamus, Seamus, let go of m..." Seamus's hand was dangerously low. "Seamus, NO! I said let go!" When that seemed to have no effect on the horny Irish boy, Harry did the only thing he could think of, and punched Seamus on the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Seamus glared at him, sulking. "And things were getting really heated, too."

Harry breathed deeply, for the first time recognizing his state of undress, and quickly pulled the bed sheets over to him. "Seamus, what in the world was that all about?"

Seamus stared at him. "Harry, you just..."

"What in the world possessed you to jump on me like that? I could've died from heart-attack!" Harry said hotly, face red from the embarrassment and indignation.

"What? You mean you don't like me?" Seamus asked, his smile fell.

"No, of course not, well, not _that_ way, no," Harry said patiently, and then asked the next question, "Did you say that you like me?"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Of course I like you, you dork. I've liked you ever since last year, and you have obliviously broken my heart," he said dramatically, and this time, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Seamus, you should've told me," Harry said wisely. "If you like me, you can tell me, and then you wouldn't have to endure... er, such _pain_."

Seamus gave him a look. Harry stared back at him. "Well?" Seamus prodded.

"Well, what?" Harry said, knowing what Seamus was implying.

"Well, you know now that I like you, so...." Seamus said airily, when his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. "Do you... like me back?"

Harry smiled at him, and Seamus's face fell. That smile could only mean one thing... "You're the bestest guy to be around, but sorry, I have my eyes on someone else."

Seamus sighed, defeated, then, a new curiosity perked up, and he leaned forward. "Who? Who is it? Who? Who? Who? Wh..."

"Okay!" Harry said exasperatedly. "God, you're driving me crazy."

Seamus glanced at him slyly. "Oh, I am, aren't I?" he said, elbowing Harry playfully. Harry looked on in confusion, before he realized.

"Seamus!" Harry scolded, blushing. "You know what I mean."

"So, who's she?" Seamus asked, then, seeing the uncomfortable look on Harry's face, grinned wickedly. "Oh, Harry, you bad bad boy, it's a 'he', isn't it?" The deep red color that blotted Harry's cheeks was enough to confirmed his suspicion. "Oh my god! Harry! You're gay!"

"NO!" Harry cried, clasping a hand over Seamus's mouth. "Seamus, I am _not_ gay," he hissed.

"Bmumhmumamn..." Seamus muffled.

Harry let go of the blond.

"But you agreed that it's a guy," Seamus protested.

"Well, he is a guy, but um, he's the only one... the only _boy_ that I've ever think about... um, _that_ way before," Harry said, and Seamus wondered how a person can get that red.

There was a long silence.

Seamus promptly got out of the bed, and went over to his drawer. Harry watched him curiously. "Um, Seamus?" he inquired timidly.

Seamus didn't even glance back as he rummaged through his clothes. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

This time Seamus did look back. "What do you think I'm doing? Since you have no fashion sense at all," Harry muttered a protest at that, "you need an expert to help you, and who else can be better but me?" Seamus smiled slightly at Harry. "Don't worry about me, Harry sweet. I like you, but now I have to find someone else. Damn, I guess that's the price for liking the Great Harry Potter."

Harry gazed at Seamus in wonderment, and then, smiling widely, threw a pillow at him. "Don't call me that, you goofist!"

"Now now, Harry, play nice, or I won't help you dress at all," Seamus said sternly.

The sixth year dorm was filled with laughter after that.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ron, where is Harry?" Hermione said impatiently, tugging at the redhead, who was trying to eat as much as he possibly could. When Ron didn't answer and continued to consume his food like mad, Hermione slap him on the head, making the guy choke into his porridge.  
  
"Gah! Hermione, you trying to kill me or something?" Ron said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while glaring at Hermione, as if it was all her fault.

Hermione looked on disgustedly at Ron's complete lack of table manners. "Would you please spare me the _pleasure_ of watching you gorging in food like a pig and tell me _where_ in the world Harry is?"

Ron put down his fork, making it look as if he was eating very properly indeed. "Harry? Last I saw of him he was in the dorm with Seamus."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Seamus? Ron, do you think that it's... _wise_ for Harry to be alone with Seamus at all?"

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "It's not like Seamus's going to jump on him or anything." He paused, then said in a mutter, "Never mind, Seamus would do something like that."

"See, I'm always right, Ron," Hermione said approvingly, then she glanced over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was looking at them again, his eyes fierce with some kind of emotion, considering if Malfoy has any feelings at all. Hermione was agitated by Malfoy during the whole breakfast. He wouldn't stop looking over to the Gryffindor table, and by the fifteenth time he did this, Hermione was sure Malfoy was plotting something devious to them.

"Ron, is it just me, or have you noticed that Malfoy keeps looking over our way?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Mmmhmm?" Ron looked up from his plate of food. Hermione sighed. How can anyone eat so much at this early in the morning?

"Well? Have you noticed?"

Ron looked at Malfoy, who, seeing the redhead looking at him, sneered and turned to Blaise, who was also looking over to their table, except not at them, but the empty seat next to Dean, where Seamus usually sat.

"Well, knowing him, he's probably up to no good," Ron said.

Hermione nodded in agreement, and was about to say something, when her mouth dropped open, and the book she was reading fell to her lap.

Ron looked at her questioningly and turned to the double doors, and stared, and from the looks of things, so were other people.

Seamus was smiling proudly, looking very satisfied and nodding approving at the attention he was getting, or rather, the person standing next to him.

Harry was half standing behind Seamus, looking embarrassed, while half trying to run out of the Great Hall.

"Seamus!" Harry hissed, his cheeks already very red. "I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Relax, Harry, you look very hot," Seamus said sweetly, and shoved Harry forward, letting everyone having a full view of The Boy Who Lived.

Seamus has make-up. Therefore, he felt the need to apply at least _some_ on Harry's face, much to the boy's protest. A light, golden hue eye shadow that slowly deepened into an emerald green spread across Harry's eyelids, bringing the breath-taking beauty of his deep, rare green of his eyes, and interestingly enough, it also brought out the golden lining around the irises too, and they were very beautiful.

Other than eye shadow Seamus seemed very reluctant to put anymore stuff on Harry's face, but did sweep a lip-gloss-coated finger over Harry's lips lightly, so that they would shine a bit more. The blond didn't think Harry needed any blush on his face. Those crimson natural blush was enough, and since Harry's eyebrows were already slender and not thick, and a rich color of brownish-black, Seamus needed not put anything there either.

He did do something to Harry's hair, however. Harry has stopped cutting his hair since last year, because for some reason, it would just grow back to the length before, which was shoulder-length, and so, Harry decided to give up. Seamus used a spell to parted Harry's bangs, revealing the lightning-shaped scar, and cut the edges so that they would curve around Harry's cheekbones, although just slightly. It would look very girlish if Harry had a girl haircut. All in all, Harry looked absolutely ravishing. Not to mention his clothes.

Seamus was someone who cared about appearance very much, so therefore, he brought many clothes, brand name and all. He decided to put Harry in a slightly tight, deep dark midnight blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off to reveal normally muscular for a sixteen-year-old arms. And to complete the touch, Seamus made Harry wear black, leather tights that fit his long, toned legs, which would glimmer when caught in the light.

There was a long moment as everyone gazed at Harry dreamily, but Harry only had eyes for one Slytherin, sitting between Blaise and Pansy, staring at him with undeciphered eyes.

Harry faltered a bit, a sudden thought crossed his mind. What if what happened yesterday wasn't real? What if he was hallucinating? Maybe Draco doesn't like him... if that was so, then it was all a waste putting on this show. Harry's spirit faded, but then, something in those captivating eyes sparked up, and with a renew hope, Harry realized that it was... desire. Wait. There was something else also. Something deeper in his eyes that was flickering behind the open desire, something very much like...

Draco looked away from Harry, but Harry had his answer, and was more determined than ever. He turned and grabbed Seamus's arm, pulling him over to the Gryffindor table, much to everyone's surprise.

"What are you doing?" Seamus whispered to him.

Harry smiled mischievously and shook his head. "Play along, Seamus, because something fun is going to happen," he said wickedly.

Seamus looked at him in bewilderment, then broke into a grin as well. "Oh, Harry, I _love_ it when you're naughty."

Harry laughed, and they sat down, Harry between Ron and Hermione and Seamus next to Ron.

Ron was staring at him as if not believing his eyes, while Hermione studied him slowly.

"Harry," Hermione said; she has that 'look' on her face, which told him she was criticizing him with her gaze. "Harry," she repeated.

"Er, hi Hermione," Harry said conversationally, smiling at her innocently enough.

Then Hermione exploded. "Where in the world were you?! You're like, an hour late! Lucky for you we don't have any classes anymore, otherwise imagine how much trouble you're going to be in! Honestly, Harry! What is wrong with you? You had me scared to death, thinking that Voldemort had you or something! I really think you should reconsider about your ac..."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted sharply, "please, I need some peace."

Hermione glared at him, then flicked her hair and returned her attention to her book. Relieved, Harry turned to Ron, just to find that Ron was still staring at him. "Er, Ron...?"

Then it was Ron's turn to explode at him. "HARRY! What the heck are you wearing? And make-up! Since when do you start wearing make-up! I thought only girls do that. And do you know that it's very disturbing, having everyone staring this way?"

And it was true, even the teachers were staring, Dumbledore looked very amused, McGonagall looked disapprovingly, Snape glared, and the other teachers were just stunned.

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry, Ron, today will be the only day I'm wearing this."

"But why are you...?"

Harry shushed him. "I want some attention from a certain someone, is that so hard to understand?"

Hermione's ear prickled, and she looked up. "Oh Harry, not another person like Cho again? I can't stand it if..."

"No, no, Hermione, not a girl, just..." Harry flushed.

Hermione put two and two together, while Ron sat there, wondering what Harry was talking about. "Oh! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, putting a hand on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Shut up, Ron, this is personal," Hermione said sternly, then looked back at Harry with soft eyes. "How long have you...?"

"Well, I'm not even sure if I'm one, I just like this one specific person, so..." Harry explained, hoping to see some understanding in Hermione's eyes.

She nodded and patted his arm a bit. "No matter who you choose, I will support you, and Ron will, too." She hugged him, and said, "We love you, you know?"

Harry smiled brightly, clapping Hermione on the back. "I know, Hermione, I always do."

Meanwhile, Seamus was realizing someone was staring at him, and looked to the Slytherin table. His eyes widened considerably, seeing that the 'someone' was actually undressing him with his dark, lust-filled eyes. Seamus smirked, and winked. Then, he excused himself from the table and slid out of the Great Hall. A few moments later Blaise followed him out.

Seamus wasn't seen until very late of that day.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Damn Potter.

Draco thought as he walked back to his room that night, very sulky. The image of Harry walking around all day with those clothes on was enough to send Draco off the edge, and if it wasn't because of his admirable self-control, he would've spill himself there and then, in the Great Hall.

He liked Harry Potter, he admitted, but seeing him with... with... _leather_ on was truly enough to make the coldest heart melt to fire and burn with love, which was the exact thing that happened to Draco, and burning he did, inside, for the whole, agonizing day.

Draco was startled out of his skin when Harry had looked at him, his eyes questioning and pointedly saying something, and Draco knew he must have given himself away when Harry smiled. God, there was no way in this world Harry liked him, so, without wanting to embarrass himself further, Draco had turned away out of cowardice. Rubbing his temples, Draco spoke the password to his private room, waiting for the portrait to open.

Draco entered, and was suddenly very cognizant.

Something felt strange - out of place, like a joint that wasn't properly connected to your body. Then he realized what it was. His room was pitch back, and when he said pitch black, he really meant pitch black. Draco could usually see in the dark once he'd gotten used to it, but this darkness was complete and impossible that he couldn't make out where he was standing. And to make matter worst, the portrait shut itself.

Draco fumbled around for his wand, cursing under his breath all that time, but before he could say '_Lumos_', sudden light lit up, and Draco was startled to realize that his room was full of floating candles, flickering gently, toying with the shadows on the walls sensually.

Then Draco turned to his bed, and gaped. There, upon white, most expensive satin sheets, were deep, dark red rose petals scattered everywhere, sending a faint, seductive aroma to the room, and Draco felt a bit dizzy from the romance of it all.

Suddenly, so sudden that Draco gave a start, arms wound around his torso from behind. Flushing, Draco felt a body pressing to his back, and he knew, from the feeling, that this was no female, and no clothes, either.

Without turning around, Draco swallowed a stump in his dry throat and said in a croaked voice, "Who are you?"

The arms slid up, fingers playing against his clothed body, but somehow, the touch burned deeply within him, and somehow, he knew who was standing behind him before the person spoke. "You like me, don't you?"

Draco's breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes. Slowly, Draco grabbed the hands on his chest, and turned around.

Two sparkling seas of green smiled into his slightly surprised, mesmerizing eyes.

They stood there, gazing at each other for a long time, not saying anything, and all this time, Draco was holding Harry's hands.

Draco's face then broke into a slow smirk. "Well, hello there, Potter."

Harry's eyes were laughing at him, but he didn't care. Somehow, a naked Harry with green eyes has a very huge effect on him. "I saw you watching me for the whole day," Harry said, smiling widely.

"I'm watching you now," Draco said, his voice husky from lust and desire and... and...

Draco leaned down, slowly, and kissed Harry on the mouth. The moment the lips touched something ignited from deep inside them, like a flame, flickering into life in the darkness, showing what they were missing and what they knew all along.

Draco's hand wound through Harry's hair, feeling the soft texture and the other arm, he wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry's hands came up, and his arms locked around Draco's neck, drawing him closer... closer... Their kiss grew more passionate, needy, feverish, tongues lapsing together in a battle, not for dominant, but feelings, and soon Harry's grip on Draco's shoulders tightened, as Draco growled, feeling that the last barrier between them was preventing him from getting to Harry.

Harry seemed to realize this too, because his shaky fingers were impatiently trying to pry Draco's clothes off, but it was a rather difficult task, since they both refused to break their lip-lock or get separated more than two inches. Finally, as they both were realizing that this would not work, Harry reluctantly pulled back and helped Draco off his clothes.

Once that was done, Draco wasted no time in pushing Harry back into the bed, looming over him with a wild passion in his eyes.

Fear momentarily lurked in the corner of his mind. It wasn't exactly the first time Draco had done this, but somehow, being with Harry, made this more special, made him feel that he shouldn't rush or push or hurt. Their eyes locked, and Draco saw, through the fires that burned in Harry's eyes, the boy trusted him. Trusted him not to hurt, betray, or leave, and it frightened Draco. Perhaps he couldn't do this, after all. Does he like Harry? Yes. Does he want Harry? Absolutely. Does his feelings go beyond that? He didn't know.

Draco let out a shuddering breath, feeling cold all of the sudden, and made to draw away, but Harry held him back, and kissed him again, deeply, firmly, letting his feelings shaped themselves however they wanted, as long as Draco feel _this_... whatever that was between them... it was magical, unbreakable, and it will last in their memories, even if they wouldn't last.

"_Harry_," Draco said, for the first time, he spoke Harry's name, with feeling as he searched for the answer he needed in Harry's eyes. And then, they said it all.

Draco made his way down Harry's neck, slender and smooth. He nipped, licked, bit, kissed until Harry's neck was thoroughly ravished, and brought his hand up to sweep across a nipple. It hardened almost immediately under his touch as Harry gasped out loud, arching up, wanting more. The candles were giving out too much heat, as so were their bodies, and this made them very indigent with needs.

Keeping his eyes on Harry's face, Draco lowered his head, and gave a swift lick across the rosy nipple, delighted in the sharp intake of breath. Harry, it seemed, was growing very urgent under him, and he could sense his need, too.

He leaned up to kiss Harry again, one hand opening his bedside desk and fumbling for something. Finally, he pulled out a lotion bottle.

Harry watched, anticipated as Draco eased off the top and pour some lotion into his hand. It smelled like rose, or something else that was confused with the smell of the petals on the bed. Whatever it was, Harry didn't care as Draco rubbed the lotion on his hands.

"Draco, I..." Harry murmured, eyes half open. He wanted to say something, to tell Draco how much he wanted the blond, emotionally and physically, how much he yearned for him. He wanted to feel Draco, everywhere, all over him, inside him, filling him with a kind of emotion that he was greedy for, even though that was just a distant dream.

Draco kissed him again, sweetly, taking his time as he memorized Harry's lips and mouth, from corner to corner, not leaving anything away. Then Draco looked at Harry with a calmness in his eyes. "We... we don't have to, Harry. You don't need to..." Draco swallowed. What was he saying? He was giving his chance of having Harry Potter to himself away, perhaps his _only_ chance, but Draco must allow Harry to think this clearly, so that he wouldn't regret, because then, it will be even more painful.

Harry _wanted_ to back out, but he has gone too far to go back now. Besides, Draco was looking down at him, telling him that it'd be okay, that he could leave now, and they can pretend that nothing has happened for the rest of their life, but Harry couldn't let this go...

No, he couldn't. He wanted Draco, and he wanted Draco to want him.

Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's own, and guided it to the secret place between his legs.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes once again, and let his fingers passed through.

Harry closed his eyes as pain blurred his vision. However, as quickly as it came, the pain subsided, only to be replaced with a desperate need. Harry opened his eyes, and caught Draco's gaze.

This moment in time froze, the world slipping away, past and future mingled together to fade away also, leaving only the present that held them here, in this room, on this bed, in each other's arms. Draco saw the message in Harry's eyes, a command that said _Now._

Draco's fingers left him, and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, drawing him closer. The blonde smiled, and Harry couldn't care less if anyone was going to find out, because this moment was special, so special that Harry believed that he had been waiting all his life for this.

Harry held onto Draco, wondering if this will be the first and last time he'd be able to feel completely loved. It truly pained him to know, now, that what he felt for Draco was beyond a simple crush, beyond physically attraction, but something so deep and pure and intense to the point of perfection that it hurt to think about. So Harry didn't think, as he lay in Draco's arms, savoring the moment, drinking in the feeling of being held so tenderly and memorizing the way their bodies fit together.

Their cries echoed in the room, and Draco fell down next to Harry, breathing deeply. The blond gathered Harry into his arms, and the Gryffindor automatically curled into the warmth, letting Draco pull the blanket over them. For a long time neither said anything.

Draco didn't know what to say, really. Experiencing this - this _feeling_ was not what he'd expected. He had assumed that, all along, his feeling for Harry was just a school crush and nothing more. However, this proved his assumption wrong. Very wrong indeed.

This could be very difficult, however, as his father was a Death Eater and Harry was the savior of the wizarding world. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't, just couldn't go against his father like this. But... but... was his expectations more important than this person, lying next to him, content and happy and beautiful in every way? Or was there something else in this world worth living for?

"Harry," Draco said after a moment. When Harry didn't say anything, Draco thought he'd gone to sleep, but he wasn't.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be with me?" The hardest question he'd ever asked in his life that could decide his future, one and for all.

Harry's head snapped up, surprise clearly written in his eyes as he stared at Draco, not believing at what he had just heard. "W-what?" he croaked out.

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's, brushing his lips against Harry's, and whispered, "Will you be with me... '_til death do we part_?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco was... he was... _proposing _to him. "Draco, I... do you...?" Harry's eyes begged him to understand his question.

Draco understood of course, and he answered, without hesitation or such. "Yes."

The look on Harry's face was so heartbreaking that Draco found his breath being taken away. _God, he's so... perfect, how could I even think about leaving this priceless treasure, ever?_

And this time, much to Draco's shock, tears leaked out of the corners of Harry's eyes, shimmering under the dim light, glowing like unicorn blood. The Gryffindor pressed his face against Draco's neck, pulling him closer, and Draco automatically put his arms around him, feeling a tremor racked through his body.

When Draco afraid Harry wouldn't answer him, a quiet, whispery breath reached his ear in the form of the word _Yes_.

And Draco knew where his loyalty lies.

To his heart.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sirius stood in front of the portrait of the Slytherin prefect room, wondering if he should go in or not. When he was asked by Dumbledore this morning to go and escort Draco Malfoy to the headmaster office Sirius had been very indignant indeed. No matter what happened, Slytherins were his number one dislikes, and he'd rather eat his own sock than having anything to do with them.

He couldn't figure out why Dumbledore would want him to go and get the little Slytherin brat, when he fully knew that Sirius hated them.

But one thing that was lifting his mood up was that he had finally come out with his feelings to Remus, and he was accepted. Sirius had been waiting for this day for so long, wanting Remus to be with him forever, and now, his wish finally came true. Sirius couldn't wait to tell Harry, and after he fixed up Godric's Hollow, the three of them will live with each other until they died, and this time, not even Voldemort would tear them apart.

Smiling, Sirius said the password and the portrait swung open.

The sight that reached him was one of great shock.

He stood there for a moment, staring.

As if feeling the stare, Draco stirred, and Harry, curled in his arms, squirmed a bit and opened his eyes, smiling and kissing Draco's lips lightly, not knowing that they had company.

The kiss woke Draco up, and he smiled down at Harry.

"G'morning," Draco said warmly.

Harry giggled. "G'morning," he replied.

They leaned in for another kiss.

"MALFOY!"

Draco sprang up, nearly fell off the bed in his haste, and looked up. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw who was standing in the middle of the portrait hole. "Black?!" Draco spluttered. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Harry, upon hearing his godfather's voice, also jumped up, blushing. At least he had the grace to blush.

Sirius turned to Harry, pointing to Harry with a shaking finger, then to Draco.

He fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, wrapping the bed sheet around his waist and running over to his godfather.

"Harry, leave him be," Draco drawled. "He'll come around."

Harry turned to him with a glare. "How could you say that! He's my godfather!"

Draco smiled at Harry sweetly and jumped down the bed, walking over to the Gryffindor and kissed him deeply. Harry, stunned, let Draco kiss him without protesting.

When they pulled away, Draco gave Harry one of his rare, radiant smiles again. "Come back to bed, love, we'll take care of him later."

Harry nodded, walking with Draco back to the warmth of their bed.

Then Harry suddenly remembered, and tugged at Draco's hand. The blond turned to him questioningly, and Harry smiled. "Did you like you birthday present?"

Draco's eyes widened. "How did you...?" But he didn't finish his question, because those green pools were shimmering at him with love, and then, he realized he didn't care. "Yes, I love it," Draco breathed, and kissed Harry.

Harry smiled into the kiss, his godfather forgotten.

Besides, who needs Sirius when the sweetest of fires was here by his side?

__

-fin-

Goofist - this is a word that my English teacher used to admonish us students, or at least I think that's how you spell it; it really does sound like that, though.

****

IMPORTANT: YES! This is the revision of the first chapter. After much thinking (not really), I have finally decided that this will become my many sequences, each chapter talks about an important event. I'm working on the sequence, _Sweetest Fire Part II - The Art of Healing_, and hopefully it will be on shortly. After that perhaps I will put on _Sweetest Fire Part III - The Concept of Death_, but if I do not have time, then I will skip that and _Sweetest Fire Part III_ will be called _The Colors of Christmas_. Oooh, I have everything planned out, now just have to write it down, that's all. Anyway, school is killing me, and life sucks. Oh, and please look out for my upcoming story, _Many Shades of Green_. This is one different story, quite different from my past works, but I hope you'll enjoy. It's a bit angsty, but there will be a happy ending, period. If anyone who knows me, I am one for happy endings, because I've read so many wonderful stories, and when they ended sadly, they suddenly made me lose interest, and I hate that. So, I'm an anti-angst person, oui! Happy Nothing Day!!!


	2. The Art of Healing

****

Title: Sweetest Fire Part II - The Art of Healing

****

Author name: M.R.H.I 

****

Author Email: anitney_fanfics@yahoo.com 

****

Category: Romance/ a tiny-weensy-bitsy angst, bitty seriousness, still very fluffy

****

Keywords: Harry Draco Lucius' death healing 

****

Rating: R

****

Pairing: Draco/Harry 

****

Minor Pairings: Sirius/Remus, Seamus/Blaise, Justin/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

****

Summary: After Draco and Harry gets together and the news spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world, Lucius is killed by Voldemort. Guilt consumes Draco, and he makes the rash decision by breaking it off with Harry. Hurt but determined, Harry decides to show Draco that there is always a light after a storm.

****

Author Note: This ficlet is dedicated to my best friend, a strong girl in her sixteen that is still standing firmly after the loss of her father and now is taking care of her mother and sister in her father's stead. This is a very painful loss to her, and even though she will not read this story, because of the main characters' orientation, I really want her to know that I will always be by her side and no matter what happen, she is the best friend that I've had the pleasure of knowing.

This part has taken me quite some time to finish, with all the things I cut out because of their un-important-ness, like the talk Draco has with Dumbledore, or Draco and Ron, or the scene of Harry with Hedwig, but the hardest part to write was the scene in the Astronomy Tower, for Draco to slowly unravel his feelings and thoughts, and of course, the blasted newspapers' article. Took me half an hour. So, how do you like it? I remember one of the reviewer who asked if Dumbledore knows about Harry and Draco when he sent Sirius to fetch them, well, if you didn't pick it up from the story, then yes, Dumbledore did know about them. He knows everything, that man does ;) Anyway, I love Sirius/Remus, hence the last scene.

Just a note, _The Colors of Christmas_ will not be out until after Christmas, since with all the family mushy time I'm forced to take part in, I didn't have any space left to write. I'm really sorry, since the sequence will be much more well-received if it's to be read on Christmas, since with all the Christmas feelings and stuff. Anyway, sorry again. Hope you'll like this part and see you soon!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

__

The Art of Healing 

Draco and Harry smiled as they walked hand in hand around the lake on a November morning, wet from the dew and hazy from the mist rising from the lake. It was getting colder, but with each passing smile and glance the warmth from somewhere near the equator of the Earth shot up to England to their hearts.

It wasn't exactly a best day to take a walk around the lake, but this morning, when Harry woke up in Draco's arm, heat soaked through his body and love spilled from his heart, he had excitedly asked Draco to walk with him.

  
Draco, being the sleepy and bad tempered person, especially in the morning, that he was, had grudgingly rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. However, he found it difficult when Harry looked up into his eyes, the timid and hopeful expression asking silently for an answer.

Draco just couldn't resist that blasted, absolutely adorable look on Harry's face.

So here they were now, walking in the morning in their casual clothes with a cloak draped over each other, hand clasping hand as their footsteps matched in rhythm of each other's.

It's been two or so weeks after their confession of love, and Harry couldn't be happier if he wanted. After that embarrassing, not to mention shocking, encounter that graced them in Draco's room with Sirius, Harry and Draco decided not to keep their relationship a secret (yeah, like they could do that when Sirius started screaming on top of his lungs "MY GODSON IS SLEEPING WITH DRACO MALFOY!" when he awoke). Everyone accepted them, basically, and some even came outright and told them that they'd thought this was going to happen, and even more shocking, Ginny was actually betting with some of her friends about _when_ they were going to get together. God, were they that obvious? 

But of course, the actual shock didn't come until Dumbledore made a long speech about their relationship at dinner, causing everyone to look at them. It was horribly embarrassing, especially when Ron started screaming until Hermione placed a silent charm on him. Then again, the look on Snape's face was worth it.

Unconsciously Harry leaned closer to Draco, frowning in thoughts. Even though whispers and pointed looks were adverted to them the first few days, everything else was pretty much quiet, and by this he meant the _Daily Prophet_. Nothing - absolutely nothing about them was mentioned in the weekly papers, and Draco and Harry were very suspicious.

"What are you thinking about?" A soft, amused voice broke through his thoughts as Harry looked up into the silver orbs, his eyes slowly focusing on his lover.

"Nothing," Harry smiled, then paused, seeing the doubtful look on Draco's face. "Actually, I'm just wondering why it's been so... quiet around here."

Draco seemed to understand what Harry was talking about, because he replied, "Yes, I'm thinking the same thing along that line, too. The _Daily Prophet _must have the news by now, and still the newspapers said nothing about us."

Harry stared up at Draco for a moment, then tipped his head up and pressed his lips to Draco's surprisingly warm ones. A bit bewildered, Draco didn't respond, until Harry pulled away that he gave a soft protest. "What was that for?" Draco asked.

"You, of course," Harry grinned. "I can't help myself."

Draco felt heat coursed through his body at Harry's words, and tried to remain calm. "Harry, breakfast starts in approximately thirty minutes, and I don't think we have time to take care of my problem," Draco scolded gently, a teasing look danced in his eyes.

Harry chuckled, squeezing Draco's hand lightly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way," he said, laughter evident in his voice.

"Is that a challenge, Potter?" An elegant eyebrow rose, and Harry grinned, letting go of Draco's hand and started running back into the castle. Draco stared after the Gryffindor, then shaking his head, he followed.

Hagrid, carrying a large cage, came out of his hut. Seeing them, he smiled. "Ah, da young 'ove." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione rolled her eyes, watching her best friend glancing over to the Slytherin's table for the seventh time in the last five minutes, smiling like a child with a sweet secret. Her heart melted, though, when she saw the blonde Slytherin returned Harry's looks, every single one of them, and smiled back. If she wasn't sitting here and seeing this with her own eyes, she would never believe it. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so sweet?

"Ugh, Harry, will you stop making eyes at him?" Ron said in a disgusted voice. "I'm trying to eat here."

Harry turned to Ron, laughing. "Oh Ron, now you know how I feel whenever you and Hermione started one of your romantic sessions."

The couple blushed to the root of their hair. "Harry!" they chorused, and Harry laughed again, then he turned back to Draco, and smiled at him.

It was then that Seamus slipped in and sat down in front of Harry, his face flushed and clothes disheveled. Momentarily later they saw an equally flustered Blaise walking into the Great Hall discreetly, or as discreet as you can get when your shirt is half-way buttoned up and an _I just had the greatest night in my whole life _look was on your face, and sat down next to Draco.

"Hello, y'all, lovely day, isn't it?" Seamus said cheerfully, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the attempted southern accent of those American people.

Ron raised his eyes up to the clouded ceiling, and back to Seamus with a hesitant and 'are you out of your mind' look. Only Harry was beaming as he answered, "It's a _beautiful_ day," and looked back at Draco again.

Hermione sighed, setting down her book and turned to Harry sternly. "Harry, if you don't stop with those looks and eat your breakfast, I will put a Misguide Charm on you so you wouldn't be able to find your Draco for a whole week, got that?"

Harry blanched, and nodded quickly as he tried to swallow all of his porridge as fast as he could. He sensed Draco's concern gaze on him, but he couldn't do anything since Hermione was staring at him as if _daring_ him to look up. It was probably the fastest meal he'd ever eaten in his whole life, and as soon as he finished, Harry immediately excused himself and ran out of the Great Hall, knowing that Draco would follow him.

Seamus stared at him with an odd expression. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been drugged by that blasted Slytherin," Ron muttered, clenching his knife angrily as he saw Draco running after Harry. "Ooooh, I know that sly fox would do something to him..."

"Like having sex at the dawn of the morning?" Seamus asked lightly, ignoring the green color that was rapidly spreading across Ron's face. "That'll sure to blow anyone's mind away." Ron turned purple.

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly. "Honestly, I really need to tell Harry that it's not good to make love in the morning. Now how will he going to concentrate in class? All he's going to do is thinking about Draco throughout the day again."

"Oh god, my poor, poor stomach," Ron looked at his food, then his stomach, mournfully, "I'm sorry I cannot fill you up today."

Hermione slapped Ron across the head. "Really, Ron, and one would think that being his best friend you would at least show some tolerance towards his lover. You do know that they're going to stay together for a really long time, right?"

"I refuse to believe such a thing," Ron said, his normal color slowly returning to his face. "This is just a fling. It will be over as quick as it came."

Hermione smiled at Ron sadly, not sure if she should hex him to reason or feel sorry for his in-denial mind to take in the obvious information.

Seamus finished his breakfast and stood up, glancing over to the Slytherin table meaningfully and walked out. Ron and Hermione watched as Blaise made up some excuse, no doubt was senseless from the looks his fellow Slytherins were giving him, and ran off after the Irish boy.

"Really, what is up with these people today?" Ron said. It was then that he noticed Ginny running out of the Great Hall and Justin from Hufflepuff running after her. He stared. "I did _not_ just see that, please tell me I didn't."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny's sixteen now. She can take care of herself."

"But..." Ron spluttered, "he's... a .... Hufflepuff! She could have at least chosen someone _better_. I will not tolerate this." Standing up, he marched after them. Sighing, Hermione put her book into her bag and took off after Ron.

Sirius, sitting on the staff table, looked down at them with a mischievous idea in his head, and poked Remus on the ribs. Remus turned to him questioningly, stopping his conversation with Professor Flickwit.

Thinking fast, Sirius blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Wanna sleep?"

Remus gave him a bemused look. "Sleep?"

Sirius grinned at him sheepishly. "Well, these young kids are rather... inspiring," Sirius said slowly, then looked pleadingly into his lover's eyes. "So, what do you say?"

Remus shook his head impatiently. "Sirius, we have classes to attend to in fifteen minutes, you cannot be irresponsible like this."

"Who cares! Remus, I'm having a serious problem and if you don't help me out, I promise I will make a complete fool out of myself in the classroom and then the students will not respect me anymore."

"If they'd ever respected you to begin with," Remus pointed out helpfully.

Sirius pouted. "Remus, you're so unfair. C'mon, let have a go, please?" Sirius was downright begging now and he didn't care.

Remus shook his head firmly, standing up. "No, Sirius, please, have more self-control now. You're an adult now, be a good example for Harry."

"What? He did it this morning!" Sirius protested, making Remus blushed red at that unwanted news. "Why can't we?"

"I said no, Sirius," Remus said and went out of the Great Hall.

Sulking, Sirius watched his lover walked out, mulling over the misery of it all.

"You know you could catch up with him now and get it on, right?" Sirius was startled to hear Snape's voice right next to his ear.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sirius growled, his hatred snapped perfectly back into place as he looked at Snape.

"Well, I just decided that it would be really humorous if you both get to class late," Snape shrugged. "Besides, it's always fun to see you look like a fool."

Sirius glared, then realized that he didn't care, and went after his lover. "Good bye, Snape, and I hope your students blow up their cauldrons today," Sirius called back to the Potions Master.

Snape muttered dire threats under his breath.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore looked on in amusement while Professor McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The day passed by very quickly, although Hermione was hysterical when Sirius and Remus didn't get to class on time, thinking that something seriously wrong had happened. Oh, how little she knew....

Harry and Draco sat with each other in classes as usual, more absorbed in each other than the lessons. Ron was still very intolerable, and Hermione was very irritated at their lack of attention to the teacher. Seamus and Blaise couldn't keep their hands off each other, which lost them nearly fifty points from their houses.

They retired to Draco's, now also Harry's, room after dinner, sharing kisses as they did their homework, joking and touching and talking about everything and nothing. They stayed up until late and went to bed, smiling as they fell into blissful sleep in each other arms.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Warm, soothing rays of sunlight spilled through the window, gently bringing them back to the real world. Harry, as always, was the first to wake up, and as always, he laid there staring up into his lover's sleeping face. Draco looked like an angel, with his blond hair flowing around his face, glinting in the sunlight. Draco always looked beautiful, but Harry found that he could appreciate his beauty better while the blonde sleep. In his sleep, Draco looked vulnerable, with all his guards and defenses down, leaving an angelic face open for him and only him to see. Harry smiled brightly, snuggling closer into the warm embrace of his lover.

Draco stirred from the movement, and slowly he opened his eyes. Immediately his arms tightened themselves around Harry as his eyes looked down for confirmation that his beloved was still here. Draco smiled at Harry. "G'morning, love."

"'Morning Draco," Harry replied, leaning up for a kiss, which was eagerly given. When they pulled away Harry smiled slyly. "Well, someone is feeling enthusiastic today."

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's, eyes gleaming. "Tease."

Harry gave a tiny chuckle. "C'mon, let's get ready for breakfast," he said.

Neither of them moved.

"Draco," Harry said, sighing. "We really need to get moving if we want to get there in time."

Draco's leg draped over Harry's, turning to side and pressing closer to his lover, enchanted by the blush that crept across the lovely face. "Maybe I don't want to get there in time," Draco said pointedly.

"Draco..." But all his protests were muffled as Draco's mouth descended on him again. Harry moaned softly as Draco's hands lowered themselves onto his bottom, caressing gently. Their tongues entwined, and the last of Harry's reason melted away.

As their kisses became more heated and passionate, Draco abruptly pulled away, a teasing light in his eyes. "Do you still want to go, love?"

Harry's eyes were hazy as they opened, and wordlessly he shook his head.

Laughing quietly, Draco kissed Harry again, murmuring "I thought so" against his lips.

All Harry could think of then as Draco climbed onto him was that he needed to come up with a very good excuse if he didn't want another yelling from Hermione.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Harry, do you realize the wrongness in your action? I thought you were better than this. I thought that you weren't like other boys who are constantly horny and demanding sex all the time. I am really disappointed in you, Harry..." Hermione ranted angrily while Ron tried to eat as quickly as he could, ignoring her words. Harry, still very affected after the love making session, gazed dreamily at Draco across the room.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione snapped, finally realizing that Harry's attention was elsewhere, not for the first time, again.

Harry drifted back to the Gryffindor Table and nodded vaguely. "Yeah, that's a very interesting book, Hermione..."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, finding that she had nothing to say, snapped her lips closed angrily and went back to her breakfast, muttering under her breath about horny teenagers with no self-control at all.

Owls streamed into the Great Hall, sending packages from home and newspapers and letters to their owner. Harry noticed Degel, Draco's owl, swooped down and landed onto his arms, sticking out his leg, which was tied with a letter. A sense of unease filled Harry, and he anxiously watched as Draco opened the letter...

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped next to him, and he turned to her. Wordlessly she handed him the newspaper, and there, on the front page, printed in large, bold letters, were the words: _Harry Potter and the Revelation of His Lover_. Harry got no further than that, however, when a shout from across the room reached his ears.

"DRACO!" It was Blaise's voice, and dropping the newspaper Harry looked up, catching a glimpse of blond hair before the figure disappeared outside the Great Hall. Murmurs broke throughout the Hall, but Harry paid them no mind, standing up and running after Draco.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, jumping up, and so did Ron, but Seamus, shockingly, forced them to sit down.

"Sit down, you fools," he said sternly. "Don't go and run after him. He has more important matter to attend to."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione quelled him with a look. Something must have happened for Draco to run off like that, and with a grim look at the double doors, Hermione afraid that it won't end happily for both of them.

"Did you just call me a fool, Seamus?" Hermione asked sweetly, hand creeping to her wand.

Seamus gulped.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry found Draco standing staring out into the frozen lake, his robes billowing behind him. It was cold today, the wind biting into his skin and howling angrily, but Harry ignored it all and approached Draco slowly.

"Draco?" he tentatively called out, hesitant to touch his lover.

Draco didn't reply as his cold, emotionless face looked across the water, and it frightened Harry, because Draco hadn't looked like that since they got together. "Draco, talk to me, please," Harry pleaded desperately, touching Draco's cold hand.

Still silence greeted him, and a long moment later Draco handed him a piece of parchment, not looking at him. Frowning with fears and uncertainty, Harry unfolded the letter and read.

__

Dear Draco,

An unfortunate event has reached our family yesterday night. It grieved me to say that your father passed away in a most unexpected accident. He had left for a meeting with his friends and did not return. I went to search for him and there, lying in our garden, was his body, frozen and dead. Not only this event pained me greatly, but I have heard another altogether not very pleasant news. It seems that you are engaging yourself in a intimate relationship with Harry Potter, the enemy of our family for the past many generations. I truly wish that this is not true, but if it is indeed the case, then I believe that you know the cause of your father's dead, and what actions you must take to make amends.

Love to the Malfoy's only heir, 

Narcissa Malfoy

Shakily Harry raised his eyes to Draco, who was now staring at him, his eyes flat, his emotions hidden by the many barriers that Harry thought he had stripped away forever.

"Oh, Draco, I... I..." Harry swallowed and turned away, unable to look into those eyes any longer.

"Do you see the message underneath, Harry?" Draco asked, and Harry's heart gave a twist at the way he said his name. When Harry didn't answer, Draco took the privilege into replying the question himself. "Voldemort killed him, Harry. He killed him because he found out about our relationship. He killed my father because he thought we betrayed him."

"I'm sorry..." Harry whispered tearfully. "I'm so sorry..."

"Why?" The humorless voice rose, rippling bitterly through the cold air like a knife slicing butter. "Why should you be sorry? He's not going to come back no matter how sorry you are." A long silence stretched as if eternity as they looked at each other, one with a cold appearance and the other pleading. "It was all my fault. If I didn't... we didn't... then he wouldn't have died."

Harry stared at Draco, shock and the question filled his eyes. "Draco...?" Draco couldn't be telling him... he wouldn't... 

"It's not working, Harry, we're better off without each other."

Harry stood frozen, shocked washed over him as the cold made itself present to his body. _No... this is not true... Draco... you can't..._

Draco turned away from Harry, and steadily walked back into the castle, leaving Harry there, standing in the screaming wind.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

When Harry stepped inside the portrait hole, he was quickly enveloped in a hug and many excited shouts from the other housemates.

"Oh, Harry! This is such a happy day!" Sirius laughed, spinning his godson around. Hermione and Ron were nearby, smiling and holding each other close.

"Sirius, let Harry down, you're embarrassing him," Remus' gentle voice spoke up, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Still laughing, Sirius let go and stepped back, smiling. "Do you know what day it is?" Without waiting for an answer Sirius said eagerly, like a child with a new broomstick. "Today's your parents' anniversary!"

Harry stared up at Sirius, the words not fully understood in his mind. Eyes blank without emotions, he kept on staring, until Remus noticed his odd behavior and came over. "Harry... you alright?"

Harry turned to Remus, his face impassive.

Then he burst into tears.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco was being glared at.

Everywhere he went, the Ravenclaws looked at him in disapproval, the Hufflepuffs with wide, tearful eyes, asking 'how could you?', and the Gryffindors... well, if it wasn't for his housemates he'd be in the hospital wing by now.

Draco ignored all this looks they were giving him, his face, once again, a cold expression that hid the turmoil he was feeling inside. It has been a day after the break off, and if anyone thought that Draco was cool about this, they were wrong. Really, just because he ate normally, and talked normally, and participated in class normally, and played Quidditch with his friends normally, does not mean he was okay.

No, he was having a big, confusing, ugly yarn ball, all tangled up with many feelings, trampling his insides. The news of his father's death had shocked him greatly, more so than anyone could've ever guessed (save for one, but of course, Draco didn't know that), and now he was having a hard time sorting out what he was feeling.

He loved his father dearly, the man who had taught him how to play Quidditch, and how to write with both his left and right hands. He remembered when he was five years old and having a terrible fever for three days, his father had stayed with him, neglecting his work to read him stories and tell him about dragons that were strong and beautiful. His father always gave him everything he wanted, and had never yelled at him, except once, when he had foolishly entered the maze of the Malfoy Manor and nearly got killed by a sphinx. Lucius was always there to give him suggestions and advices, and now he was no longer here.

Draco supposed he must feel something, but all he could feel was the emptiness in the pit of his stomach that was spreading throughout his body, making him numb and emotionless. It was a horrible blankness, and Draco afraid it wouldn't go away. 

To add more to his problems, his mother has to bring up the subject of him being the _only heir_ to the Malfoy family. It meant he has to produce a heir to carry on the family's bloodline. It meant that he would be disowned because of his dishonorable action. It meant that he couldn't be with Harry anymore.

It was all his fault. His father wouldn't be dead if he didn't got together with Harry, or at least being discreet about it. It was all his fault that Voldemort killed his father. Guilt was a terrible feeling, and it was consuming him.

He loved Harry so much. Heck, he would even give his life to Harry if he had to, and it was the uttermost painful thing he'd ever had to do when he said goodbye to Harry that night. He wanted to be with the Gryffindor forever, sharing pains and needs and hardship and happiness with him. He wanted to hold and caress and smile and love and care and whisper words to Harry for the rest of his life.

But he couldn't. The love for Harry and the love for his father and the guilt that was laughing at him mixed together, and they were tearing his reason to shreds.

He didn't know what to do. He was so confused.

He wanted Harry back.

But he also wanted his father to be here.

__

God, Draco, what the hell do you want, really? You can't have everything you wish for.

And yet he still wanted.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hermione was not the only one who noticed the gloomy, dull, lifeless behavior of Harry. Truly, one would be blind to not see pain so clear written on the face of a boy who had lost his lover.

Remus and Sirius tried to cheer him up, but all they did to him was making Harry cry and run away. Ginny tried to talk to him, but Harry ignored her and made up stupid excuses to be away. Seamus tried to make Harry smile, and he went to sleep. Hermione tried to encourage him, but he just waved her off and told her it was fine. And Ron tried to... well, he didn't try to do anything except getting a detention from Snape for purposely 'scarring' Malfoy.

So far, everything seemed very hopeless.

It has been a week since Ron last saw Harry anywhere near Malfoy. He was happy that Harry wasn't with the blasted Slytherin. He was sad that Harry was so depressed. And he was annoyed that Hermione wouldn't talk to him because of the detention.

Ron was confused. He really didn't understand why Harry was so broody. Really, it was just a break off with Malfoy, right? It wasn't like the end of the world or anything. He could always find someone else better for him. It wasn't like Harry was...

Oh._ Oh._

__

Damn.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ron found Harry sitting in front of the fireplace, staring at the book in his lap.

He had been staring at the book for thirty minutes.

"Harry?" Ron said softly, sitting down next to Harry, wondering what evil force had driven him to say what he was going to say.

Harry looked up at him, and Ron winced, seeing the lack of lights in those emerald eyes. "Do you want to play chess, Ron? I'll go get..." he made to stand up.

"Harry, I don't want to play chess," Ron said patiently and firmly. "Sit down."

A bit confused, Harry sat.

"Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you," Ron began. "It seems that you are making the worst decision you could ever have made." He sounded disturbingly like Hermione.

"Ron, what are...?"

Ron's look silent Harry. "You obviously... er... have a _deep_ feeling for Malfoy, even though he doesn't deserve it," he added as an afterthought. "So why are you letting him go this easily?"

"Ron, I don't want to, but he's..." Harry said mournfully.

"He's what? Said he wanted to break it off? Said he doesn't care for you?" Ron cut him off. "The Harry I remember doesn't give up this easily. The Harry I remember always pursues after what he wanted, no matter what other people say, so by saying 'but he's this and he's that' doesn't sound very convincing."

Harry was silent for a long time, then he looked up at Ron. "What are you trying to say, Ron? Do you think I should go and try to get him back?"

"No," Ron replied firmly. "What I'm saying is I want to see you happy, and if Malfoy is the reason of your happiness then by all means go and get him, and don't try, Harry, make it happen."

Harry's eyes were filled with a new light and wonderment at the person sitting in front of him.

And for the first time in a week, Harry smiled a genuine smile. "Oh, Ron!" Harry said and, not caring about other people in the common room, threw himself at Ron and hugged him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The Astronomy Tower was freezing cold, and Draco should know, standing right there with only his cotton pajama on and nothing else to protect his skin from the wind.

He should be in bed at this moment, falling into beautiful dreams and embracing Harry, but he wasn't, because the beautiful dreams and Harry were gone since last week. Now his nights were haunted with nightmares of his father coming back and telling him how painful his death was. Draco shuddered. He did not want to think about that now.

Tonight's sky was dark with gray clouds, indicating a rain pour that was going to come. Draco leaned onto the windowsill, lost in thoughts and more confusion.

Everything was so perfect. How could things have fallen apart so easily and quickly? It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fair...

Draco closed his eyes, leaning against the stone wall. He missed Harry terribly, and he wanted the Gryffindor with him, but he couldn't. It wasn't meant to be. Kept on clinging to something hopeless was bound to be trouble.

So he let Harry go.

And his heart ached constantly at the thought of Harry, and somehow, he knew Harry was hurt because of him, too. That was one unbearable thought: he was the one who broke Harry's heart.

Oh, but Harry, my heart is breaking, too.

Time passed under the quiet night, and Draco stood there, listening to the silence and his own thoughts, aching because of the guilt and Harry, and then, the subject of his desire appeared.

"Draco."

Quick as lightning Draco's eyes snapped open, staring at the direction of the voice, and felt his heart stopped in his chest, and then skipped a few beats, and he was breathless.

Harry was standing there, in front of him, green eyes shimmered with such pain and anguish that was so hurtful to look at, so Draco turned away.

They stood like that for a long time, neither speaking, nor moving, just Harry silently gazed at Draco with the unspoken question that blazed in his eyes, and Draco looking away, feeling very frightened and desperate.

It was Harry who broke the silence. "What are you doing here?"

Draco swallowed tightly, and was grateful that his legs were working as he walked to the window. "I could've asked you the same question."

Harry smiled, and shrugged, even though Draco couldn't see him. "I'm here because you're here."

Draco turned around and stared at Harry harshly. "Potter, you..."

"I still love you, you know?"

Those simple words that took Draco a while to comprehend, and when they did, they hit Draco with full force. It wasn't just those words alone, but the honest tone, straightforward attitude that left Draco no doubt of the truth. "W-what...?" Draco croaked. In all those weeks together, Harry had never said such thing to him, nor had he, and to hear them now, in this hour where his heart was desperately at need for affection and wants, was something that left Draco very torn apart between his reason and feeling.

Harry took steps forward, and instinctively Draco stepped back, until the blond hit the wall behind him and Harry was standing, just a foot away. "I do," Harry said softly, tilting his head to look Draco in the eyes. "And you know that, but you still left me."

It took all the will he had in him for Draco to keep eye contact with Harry. "You know as well as I do that we must. It won't work."

Harry shook his head patiently. "No, Draco, it all depends on the person to make it work. If you only let it, it _will_ work out."

"How could you say that?!" Draco raged, finally losing it. "I thought it would, too! But look at what happened! My father died, Harry! He was _murdered_! By_ Voldemort_! And why is that? Why?! Because I'm with you! I'm, Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, is with you, Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world! Are you not afraid? He could kill my mother for all that matters! He thinks my father betrayed him, Harry! And God knows how many of his followers are in Slytherin. Hell, I could be dead by tomorrow for all we know!"

Harry was startled by this sudden outburst of emotions, and surprised to find that an unknown anger was working itself inside him, too. "Did you think that I didn't realize this? Did you think how much I put on the line just to be with you?" Harry said calmly, but the fire in his eyes was blazing with anew fierceness. "When I decided to be with you, I've thought about this over and over again. I know we're two completely different worlds. You being the son of Voldemort's right hand man and me working for the Orders. Your father could've used you to hurt me, my friends, get secrets, but I ignored all that! I basically ignored the danger that you possible held. I ignored the probability that you were just following your father's order to get close to me. I know all that. I know that my friends - _me_ - could die if you prove to be unfaithful. But I _trust_ you. I care for you too much to let _this_ go. I thought that we could do anything as long as we're together." The anger drained quickly, leaving the tears shimmering in his eyes. "I thought you felt the same way, too."

Their eyes locked, and Draco saw those unsaid words in Harry's eyes, and finally let his mind understood them.

__

Do you not love me enough to trust me - trust the bond between us? Do you not care enough to believe that this will work out? You should've known about the danger our relationship held. You shouldn't have been so ignorant, like you were all those years before. Why won't you think of what I feel? Do you truly think that we will be living in peace for the rest of our life? There's a war out there, Draco, and we're on different side. If you think I will leave the ones I loved to fight alone and go with you, you're wrong. You know me better. You should've known better than living in your dreams.

Draco was speechless, and Harry's eyes, no longer accusing and angry, gazed at him with tender feelings and understanding and sadness.

Harry stepped back, shaking his head. "I was wrong, then, to actually believe that you were different." And with that, Harry turned and ran out of the room.

Draco could only stand there and watched as his love got farther and farther away from him. Harry's words came back to his mind, and Draco felt like such a fool, because all those things Harry said were true. Draco _was_ living in his dreams. Dreams of peace and love and the future of him and Harry. He tried not to think of the war, of his family's expectation, his fears, the real world. He _should_ have known better. But he was fighting. He was fighting the truth, hoping against hope that if he kept hanging onto his dreams they will come true. But they wouldn't. And it was time he realized that and make amends... not to his family's loss, but for what that was ahead of him. In front of him.

Harry.

The thunder outside brought Draco back to the Astronomy Tower, and with a jolt he saw that it was raining angrily. 

Without another thought Draco ran after Harry.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry ran blindly ahead, not caring where he was going, just as long as he was far away from Draco, away from the source of his pain.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. It was all over. This was the end of something beautiful and unimaginable and something that Harry had hoped was true and pure. Once again, Draco Malfoy had failed him.

The large double doors that led outside the castle appeared, and Harry pushed them open and ran outside.

The rain slapped at his face, stung him by its wetness and coldness. And yet, it was nothing compared to the numbness that spread inside him now.

The lake rushed past and the Forbidden Forest loomed nearer. Harry, not knowing where he was going, plunge into the tall, dark trees and disappeared.

__

I hate you, Draco, I hate you, tears dampened his face, mingled with the rain and soaked him thoroughly. _I thought you were better than that..._

Mud splattered everywhere as Harry gave a sharp cry and fell down, his foot caught in the root that protruded from the tall tree. Harry laid there, motionless and sobbing uncontrollably. He thought that Draco knew... _understood_ of the risk he was taking when he decided to be with Harry - understood and still wanted to be with him. Apparently, that was not the case.

Harry had never felt so betrayed in his life.

Footsteps slapped against the muddy earth as they came closer to the Gryffindor. Harry tensed, thinking that it was some sort of creature in this forest.

"Harry."

The quiet voice was clear and sharp, cutting through the blowing wind and shrieking rain to be heard by Harry.

Wide eyes, the Gryffindor clambered up to his feet, but slipped and fell down again. Hasty footsteps came nearer, and a hand extended to help him, but Harry, fury filled his eyes and anger filled his mind, slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Startled, Draco took a step backward, watching many emotions played across the mud-stained face, slowly being washed by the rain. Shaking his head, Draco fell to his knees in front of Harry, looking the boy straight into the eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry..."

"What's there to be sorry for?" Harry said bitterly. "You obviously weren't sorry when you decided to play with my feelings all this time."

"Harry, it's not like that, I..." Draco bit his lower lip. "You were right. I _was_ living in my dreams. I thought that we could leave everything behind and live in our own world. I was ignorant, I wished for the best, that we wouldn't have to face reality, that I wouldn't have to choose side. I... I was wrong." Draco stared down at the hands on his lap, curled into balls. "I didn't think about how you feel, or how I was so stupid as to..." Taking a deep breath, Draco continued, "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry could only stare at Draco, kneeling in front of him, with disbelief etched across his face, and he remained like that for a long time, unaware of his surrounding, or how lightly he and Draco were dressed in the middle of winter.

Draco winced when gentle fingers touched his chin and tilted his face up. Green fire filled his vision and Draco stayed there, mesmerized by its breathtaking beauty. "Why are you here? To say sorry? To tell me you see your faults?" Harry asked softly, his eyes gazing at Draco tenderly.

The blond reached up and clasped Harry's fingers in his hand. "No, I'm here to ask for a second chance, because I know..." a deep intake of breath, then Draco plunge on with all the courage he had, "I know I couldn't carry on without you. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I..."

"Draco." Draco closed his mouth, realizing he was rambling off, and looked at Harry.

The Gryffindor was smiling at him, smiling at him in that sweet, understanding way. "If I do give you a second chance, would you promise me something?"

Draco nodded. _How could I not?_ "Of course."

Harry inched closer to Draco. "Then promise me that you'll never leave me again."

A blur moment in time passed, and for a second, the world really did leave them to their own little fantasy land, where Harry was looking at him with his green eyes and smiling at him with such... love.

Draco drew Harry closer to him, and soon their lips brushed against each other. "I promise" was just a whispered breath between the two boys before passion overdrove them.

The rain fell harder, but the boys, blinded by each other, did not notice, as hands and mouths roamed each other freely, wanting more, _needing_ more.

Heat rushed through their bodies as clothes were quickly and impatiently discarded, and soon they were pressed against each other, skin to skin, and the light-headed feeling took them breathless.

Draco pulled away from Harry for a moment, and whispered breathlessly, "Harry, shouldn't we be getting back to our room now?"

Harry, eyes glazed and mind a hazy bunch of images of Draco, could only mumble something incoherently and kissed his lover again. Draco gave up, and kissed Harry back, knowing that they would look like a mess when they got back in the morning, but didn't care... well, not at the moment.

Draco never considered himself a multi-tasked person, but he did now, as he all at once spread out Harry's robe and gathering Harry into his arms and carefully laying him down. Harry moaned quietly about something, and Draco hushed him with his lips, then kissed Harry's jaw... the pulse of his throat... the base of his neck... all the while, using the rain as lubricant, pressed his finger gently against the other boy's entrance as to not hurt him. Harry tensed slightly, then relaxed, letting the finger pass... and the second... until impatience frustrated both of them, or rather, when they were too aroused to really care about preparation, Harry pulled Draco's head down and demanded him inside with a fierce kiss. Draco couldn't be happier to comply.

Harry gasped out, his eyes locked with Draco when he felt a pulsing hotness pushed slightly against him. Draco smiled, wiping some hair out of Harry's face, and the boy sighed contentedly, grasping Draco's hand as if to assure him that this was real, and was not disappointed, as Draco squeezed his hand in return.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and the rain was falling more viciously than ever, drowning out the sounds of passion in the dark forest. As the rain pour reduced to a small drizzle, the name of each other escaped their lips and echoed in the quiet forest. 

Sighing, Draco laid down next to Harry, who automatically curled up into the warm embrace. Smiling, Draco pulled their clothes up to cover them as much as he could before falling into blissful sleep, finally, with Harry in his arms.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A raindrop slipped from the green leaf and onto Harry's nose, waking him up.

Looking over to Draco, Harry giggled slightly, realizing that he had just woken up from a wonderful dream into another much more pleasant one. Unable to help himself, Harry tilted his head and pressed his lips against Draco's neck, rousing the other to the conscious world.

Harry loved looking at Draco like this: when his eyes slowly opened, then closed, and opened again, then the sleepy fog cleared from his confused eyes, and _then_ he would smile at Harry.

"G'morning," Draco said quietly.

"'Morning," Harry replied and, with a giggle, jumped on Draco and eagerly kissed him.

"WHOA-mmm..." Draco raised his hand and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, feeling the wetness... wait... _wet_?

The event of last night came back to him, and a wave of happiness and relief washed through him, and Draco was so surprised and unbelieving at the thought of how close he was to lose Harry. _Well, no longer_, Draco thought determinedly, tightened his arms around the other boy,_ I'll never leave him even if it means..._

Harry's green eyes were now bright and oh so delightfully happy, grinning down at him, and Draco's mind was made up. _Yes, even if it means my family._

Draco squint his eyes, and Harry turned around, looking up through the trees to see the first ray of sunlight sipped through the canopy of leaves, shinning down upon them.

There was always a way - a light - after a storm, and Draco found it, as he looked down at Harry, who was looking up at the glinting droplets on the leaves, a bewilder expression graced his face.

"Harry?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I didn't have a chance to tell you yesterday, but..." Draco began, watching as Harry turned to look at him, "I love you too."

Harry's eyes widened at Draco, and he was momentarily speechless at the confession. But as soon as the disbelief appeared it was gone, and Harry grinned. "I know."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You bloody idiots!"

Draco and Harry, sitting in front of their room's fireplace with a tissue box next to them and a large amount of used tissues on the floor, winced at Hermione's outrage. Ron, sitting on the armchair, smirked at them.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Hermione screeched. "Do you even know the meaning of _danger_? Wandering into the Forbidden Forest! At the _middle_ of the night, actually, staying for the _whole_ night! You could've died! Or worse, lose Gryffindor all the points_ I _have earned! And _don't _you say a word, Malfoy!" She glared at Draco when he opened his mouth to tell her that he wasn't a Gryffindor. "And you! You could've stopped him! You went after him and stayed there for the whole night! What were you thinking?! And both of you! At least have the sense to wear something warm! Getting a cold, especially when our semester exams are coming! You are so lucky I'm not telling McGonagall this, otherwise just imagine how many detentions you're going to have for the rest of the year!"

"Hermione, please, we were just ... a-a-choo!" Harry pressed a tissue to his red nose while Draco patted his back. Hermione's eyes softened at the affection Draco was showing towards Harry.

Crossing her arms, Hermione said matter-of-factly, "Well, I'm just glad you both are okay now." Draco and Harry jumped at the sudden change of mood. "I mean, your relationship." At that the two boys smiled at each other sweetly. Hermione rolled her eyes at the romance of it all. "You two are getting too sappy for my taste, so I'm going to leave you for now."

"Yeah, Hermione and I need some time alone too," Ron added, standing up.

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed Ron, blushing.

"Well, it's true," Ron protested, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. "With all the love problems we have to solve these past few days, not to mention your passion for schoolwork, we barely have any time alone at all. Anyhow, we're leaving you now."

As Hermione and Ron leaved through the portrait hole, Ron turned back. "Oh, and Malfoy?" Draco looked up to the redhead. "Take care of Harry."

To Hermione and Harry's surprise, the blond smile. "You don't need to tell me that. I'm planning to take care of him for the rest of my life."

Harry blushed.

Ron rolled his eyes and slammed the portrait closed.

Harry turned to Draco. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Draco sighed, pulling Harry close to him. "Weasley and I... well, we made a truce. As long as you're with me, we'll be tolerant towards each other." Draco looked away from Harry, obviously a little abashed. "Besides, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Harry had never felt prouder of Draco, so he leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

They smiled at each other.

"Draco... when is your father's funeral?" Harry asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable moment.

Draco tensed, but forced himself to relax and seemed calming. "Tomorrow."

"Oh..." Harry said, looking a bit surprised. "Oh... um... are you going?"

Draco took Harry's hand and nodded. "I have to. I'm the only heir to the Malfoy's family, but I... Harry, I'm just wondering, it's okay if you don't I want to, but... would you come with me?"

Harry stared at Draco's hopeful expression. Going with Draco to Lucius's funeral... it would mean taking a great risk, since all the Death Eaters will be there, and he could be killed in a blink of eye, but... Harry looked back up at his lover, and felt his resolve breaking. "Of course I'll go," Harry answered, feeling his stomach do a funny flip-flop at the smile on Draco's face.

Harry gasped when he was suddenly raised and spun around, with Draco laughing. "Draco!" Harry shut his eyes, feeling the world rushed by, then finally, they fell into a heap on the carpet.

Draco looked down at Harry flushed face, their breaths mingled in the silent room, except for the crackling fire in front of them. The blond raised a finger to trace Harry's lips, who lay still, watching the pale face concentrating on his task, and his own hand rose to sweep the falling blond locks out of Draco's eyes.

Another smile passed their lips as they leaned down for a kiss.

"HARRY!"

The portrait burst open and in came Sirius, followed by a seeming very annoyed Remus.

Harry, upon hearing his godfather's voice, instinctively pushed Draco away and quickly, albeit clumsily, stood up. "Sirius!" Harry said, breathing harshly. "Hi!"

Sirius ignored Draco and hugged Harry tightly. "My dear, dear godson! What had he done to make you so sick?"

Remus just shook his head. "Sirius, please, Harry's not the only one who's gotten a cold."

Sirius glared at Draco. "He's the only one I care about."

"That makes two of us," Draco replied nonchalantly.

Remus and Harry could actually feel the sparks of hatred flying about in the air as the two of them stood glaring at each other.

"How did you know I was sick anyway?" Harry asked quickly, hoping to ease the tension.

At that Remus smiled and led Harry to the sofa and sat down next to him. Sirius immediately sat himself on the other side of Harry, grinning triumphantly at Draco. "Oh, yes, we didn't see you this morning at breakfast, so we asked Hermione."

Draco muttered something under his breath about using a permanent Silencing Charm on Hermione.

"Anyway, so we come to see if you're alright," Remus looked Harry up and down. "You are alright, aren't you? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine. It's just a slight cold, it'll go away in a matter of t-time-achoo!"

Remus quickly handed Harry a tissue. "Thanks," Harry muffled.

"So, Harry, you and Draco are alright now, hmm?" Remus asked, looking at both of them.

"Please tell me you two aren't alright!" Sirius begged hopefully.

Harry grinned apologetically at Sirius. "Sorry, Sirius, but Draco and I are together." Harry held out his hand to Draco, who took it, now smirking at Sirius, who sat sulking.

Remus laughed and grasped Sirius' hand. "Please excuse him. He hasn't realized how old he is."

"What! Are you implying I'm childish, Remus? Because if you are..."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said fondly, then turned to the two boys. "We're going now. See you later." With that, Remus insistently pulled Sirius away, pushing him out of the room and glanced back at Harry. "And Harry? I asked Professor Dumbledore's permission for you and Draco to leave school tomorrow, just be sure to pick up the Portkey from my office, okay?"

Harry and Draco could only stare as Remus closed the portrait while calming down a curious Sirius, who was currently yelling questions.

Noises were immediately cut off once the portrait closed, and Harry turned to Draco. "Did he just say what I thought he just said?" Harry asked faintly.

"If he just said what you thought he just said then he must have said it," Draco answered. They both paused to think about that sentence.

Draco sneezed, and Harry grabbed a tissue for him. "Thanks..." Draco blew his nose and threw the soft sheet aside. "I think I need to lie down."

Harry quickly led Draco to the bed and they climbed under the blanket. "I don't think we'll be having sex before this cold is cured," Harry said logically.

"What luck," Draco said mournfully and Harry chuckled. Then the blond pulled Harry closer. "But I can always content myself with keeping you close for the whole day."

Harry giggled, and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Let's sleep, Draco."

"Mmm..." Draco nodded, already falling into the hands of sleep.

Harry smiled gently and kissed Draco on the forehead, then closed his eyes, snuggled closer to his lover.

He finally felt at home again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

'Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do

'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you...'

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**__**

THE HEIR TO THE MALFOY FAMILY RENOUNCED HIS LOYALTY  
Shocking news to the wizarding world

The only heir to the Malfoy family, one of the most respectable and oldest families in the wizarding world, Draco Malfoy, had shockingly revealed his loyalty on November 30 at Lucius Malfoy's funeral, written by John Taylor from the Daily Prophet_. It was a gathering of the family's relatives and friends as they mourned for the death of Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy was seen very distraught with unsuppressed sorrow, waiting for her son to arrive. At approximately 11 A.M. Draco Malfoy appeared through the fireplace. It wasn't his presence that caused the disbelief and unwanted attention from his family, however, but the fact that the person accompanying him was the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior and hope of wizardkind, Harry Potter. As we all know, Harry Potter had banished the Dark Lord that had roamed our land freely and murdered many of our right-hand wizards and witches seventeen years ago, earning him the title 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'._

As expected, the tension in the air was evident as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wound their ways through the crowd, unfriendly and curious murmurs breaking out, directing towards the most unlikely pair. As of no doubt, Draco's mother was quite bewildered and had demanded the reason of Mr. Potter's presence.

It was rumored that the heir to the Malfoy's fortune and the Boy-Who-Lived are engaging themselves in an intimate relationship, but no real proof was given until Mr. Malfoy revealed it to us all.

Quoted from Draco Malfoy, who had boldly took Mr. Potter's hand in his and said clearly, in the middle of the room, "Harry's here because I asked him to, and whatever you heard, mother, is true. I am with Harry."

Mrs. Malfoy was in hysterical. That was foreseen, but what that was unexpected was the announcement Mrs. Malfoy made to the family, as she stood there, very much furious with her son: Draco Malfoy was to be disowned from the Malfoy family. The heritage that was to pass down to him is now being confirmed in the Gringotts vault until Mrs. Malfoy could find the next appropriate_ and deserving heir._

Mr. Malfoy seemed to have expect this, because he nodded and bowed to his mother, then turned to look at his father for the last time, and as unexpected as their arrivals, they departed with an unconcealed Porkey.

The event has caused much confusion and questions among the family, one of them concerning who that was to take place of Draco Malfoy. So far the problem has been unresolved.

But the more important question that undoubtedly burns in our minds is how and why Draco Malfoy let go of his fortune and name to stay by Mr. Potter's side, the family long-time enemy. Could it be that this whole episode at the funeral was just a show to get Mr. Malfoy trusted by Harry Potter and his friends for a bigger scheme plotted by the Dark Lord? Or if perhaps this is only a teenage crush that will fade with time? All questions will be answered as soon as reliable news reached us. For now, we could only wait and see.

-fin-

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

Please wait patiently for Part III of Sweetest Fire - _The Colors of Christmas_, coming soon to the theatre near you. 


End file.
